Tragic Past 2 Tyson
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Tyson always seems Irresponsible. What happens when the others find out why. If you've read Tragic Past, this is the sequel. *FINISHED*
1. Cherry

ME: I hate writers block. Writers block is the biggest Baka going.  
  
KAI: What's the big deal.  
  
TYSON: Yeah.  
  
ME: I wrote a story about Kai, but I've been thinking for days, about how I   
could possibly make Tyson's life a living hell. This is all I could come up   
with, so I hope everyone enjoys.  
  
KAI: Hey! You wrote a story about me?  
  
ME: Yeap.   
  
KAI: *curses in Japanease*  
  
ME: Don't worry. I'm writing a series, for everyones horrific life story.  
  
MAX/TYSON/KENNY/RAY: EEP! O-O  
  
ME: Oh and Tyson's the next one I'm doing.   
  
TYSON: EEP! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
KAI: Haha. At least I'm not the only one she's writing about.  
  
ME: Ray, can you do the disclaimer please.  
  
RAY: O.K. Lady Blade Warangel, does not own BeyBlade. So don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Tyson always seems irresponsible, what happens when the others find   
out about WHY He's irresponsible. What if he isn't as lazy as we think he is.  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter One - Cherry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I was young. I never saw my dad. My parents got divorced when I was four   
and my dad's an Archeologist. When I did see him, it was only for a short   
amount of time. My mum always yelled at me, or slapped me. I couldn't do   
anything right in her eyes. She never did it when dad was around though. The   
only one I could count on, when I was little, was Cherry. Cherry had long red   
hair and sapphire blue eyes like mine.  
  
Cherry is my older sister. Her proper name's Charlotte. I called her Cherry.   
because when I hugged her, she always smelt like cherries. She was the one   
who protected me, cared for me and helped me with my homework. Cherry was the   
one I counted on. Cherry was the one who took me to see my first picture at   
the cinema. I'll never forget that day. Momma laughed at that, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why on earth did you let the brat take you to the cinema?" Momma questioned,  
as she glared at us. I was only eight, and Cherry was sixteen, but we still   
knew what was coming when she glared like that. "I didn't let Ty take me   
Mother. I took him. He's never been to the cinema." Cherry said. "Why the   
fuck do you bother. It's not as if you can see a film at the cinema. Or has a   
miracle happened?" Momma said hatefully. "I may not be able to see, but I can   
still hear, Mother." Cherry spat back.   
  
It was true. Cherry was completely blind, but she could hear so well, that   
she knew who was at the door, every time it rang. It had always amazed me,   
but Momma never took the time to notice. She was too busy with her   
boyfriends and parties to notice. "It's still the most stupid, fucking thing,   
I've ever heard. Ridiculous. A blind person, watching a film at the cinema."   
Momma gave her a sharp slap across the face. "You should know better than to   
think a blind girl can amount to anything." Momma said, and walked out of the   
door.   
  
After Momma had gone, Cherry cried. She sat on a chair and cried. "Cherry.   
Why is Momma so mean to you?" I asked her. "She's mean because she thinks I   
can't do anything. Because I'm blind." Cherry said. "But that's not true. You   
can cook ten times better than Momma, and you can speak three languages, and   
you help me with my rifmatic all the time." I said. "But Momma doesn't care   
about that. All Momma see's is that I'm blind." Cherry said. "But why Cherry.   
Why doesn't she see that you can do things?" I asked. I was young and   
trusting then. "It's like when Momma yells at you, Ty. She doesn't see that   
you're smart, sweet and helpful. All she see's is dad's face. Grown-ups call   
it ignorance." Cherry said. I just nodded and sat next to Cherry's feet and   
watched T.V. I knew when it was time to drop the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess, now that I think about it, that Cherry taught me most of the things   
that I know. Whenever she had told me something, she was usually right.   
Cherry spoke English, Japanease and French, fluently, by the time she was   
sixteen. She had passed her GCSE's with an plus for each and every subject.   
She had wanted to go to college, but Momma wouldn't let her. I remember when   
dad finally took charge of our lives.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why do you insist on nagging me about college. It's not as if you're ever   
gonna need it." Momma said. as she put on eyeshadow. "But Momma, Chery's so   
smart. She could go to the big school and become a arceolojist, like Daddy."   
I said. Momma slapped me hard then. "Don't you dare talk about your father in   
front of me." Momma yelled at me. "Leave Ty alone Momma. He's only little   
and....." Cherry was cut off, by a hard whack to the side of the head. "Shut   
your fucking mouth Charlotte. I am so sick and tired of hearing you nag at me   
about bills, food and the brat." Momma yelled. She got up and walked out of   
our house. Cherry still had her eyes closed, when she left.   
  
When Cherry opened her eyes, tears of blood ran down her cheeks. I was still   
to young to understand. "Ty, call an ambulance now." Cherry told me. I picked   
up the phone and called, without hesitatition. I always listened to Cherry.   
It seemed like hours before I heard the sirens. An paramedic, put a large   
towel, over my sister's eyes. He told her to lean her head back. He also put   
an ice pack over the towel. I went out holding onto Cherry's hand and got in   
the ambulance with her. I heard the sirens blaring again, as the paramedic   
closed the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Dad came to the hospital. He and my Momma had a huge argumant, yadda,   
yadda, yadda. My parents went to court. My Dad got custody of Cherry and I.   
I stayed with Grandpa, when my Dad was on his digs. I never saw Cherry   
though. She went to a special college in Greece. She always wrote to me and   
I always talked to her on the phone, but it wasn't the same. Last year,   
Cherry got excepted to go to college in London.   
  
Mr Dickenson, told us that our team were competing in a tournament in   
England. I was abit shell-shocked. England was where I lived with Momma. I   
was happy to be going back there. I'd get to see Cherry then. But England   
always filled me with dread.  
  
I have to admit. Even though my childhood was bad, Kai's was much worse. I   
never mentioned my childhood around my friends. They all assumed that I had   
always lived with Grandpa. I let them think that. It saves me having to   
explain everything. So off to England I go. Back home and back to see Cherry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: What did everyone think.   
  
KAI: I don't think it's as good as my one.   
  
MAX: Don't be mean Kai.  
  
KENNY: Yeah Kai. You're forgeting that Lady Blade can torture you if she   
wants.  
  
ME: I would never torture my Muses.  
  
TYSON: Oh really!  
  
ME: Yeah really. I'd just dress you up in pink tutu's if you annoy me.  
  
REI: And you DON'T call that torture.  
  
ME: Nope, just light torture.  
  
TYSON: There's a variety of torture?  
  
KENNY: Of course Tyson. If you weigh the pro's and con's then....  
  
EVERYONE: Shut up Kenny.  
  
ME: Max would you do the honours.  
  
MAX: Oh sure. Please R&R. Oh and if you have any questions, put them in your   
reviews, and Lady Blade will answer them. 


	2. Packing for England, and a lot of Chaos

ME: I would like to give credit to Ice Storm Tiger. I probably wouldn't have   
made a sequel if it wasn't for your review. Thanx.  
  
TYSON: Why couldn't you have done Ray next. WHY ME?  
  
RAY: HEY!!! Tyson.  
  
ME: I've already done Kai, I can't think of anything for Max and Kenny, and I'  
m doing Ray next. That only left you, Tyson.  
  
RAY: Hey!!! Lady Blade!!!  
  
TYSON: Hahahahaha. At least she's doing you next.   
  
RAY: She still did you second.  
  
TYSON: THIS IS SOOO UNFAIR!!!  
  
ME: Kai can you do the disclaimer. I've got to seperate those two.  
  
KAI: Hmn. Lady Blade Warangel dose not own Beyblade or any of its characters.   
*Thank God*  
  
ME: *Hits Tyson and Rei on the head with my mums super frying pan* What was   
that Kai?  
  
KAI: Uhm..... nothing Lady Blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter two - Packing for England, with a lot of Chaos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was packing my suitcase, for London. Hikari was sat, cross legged on my   
bed. "Kai, how comes Tyson seems so sad?" Hikari said to me. I looked at her.   
I've said it before and I'll say it again. Hikari is like having a wise-adult,  
in a childs body. "I don't know what's up with Tyson, Squirt." I answered.   
"But Tyson's always happy. He's never usually sad." Hikari said. She was   
right. The only time Tyson was serious was when it came to beyblading. I   
have to admit, he was serious when I was having problems with Ma too. Lately,   
Tyson's been really low. "I asked him what was wrong. He said that he doesn't   
like England very much." Hikari said. My eyes widened. He never mentioned   
that he'd been to England before he met any of us. Hikari's speech had   
improved alot since she had lived with me and Grandfather. "Tyson will tell   
us what's wrong when he's ready. O.K. Squirt?" I said. She nodded.   
  
We were leaving for England tomorrow, and even though I had nearly finished   
packing, I still had some stuff to do. Hikari followed me, while I did   
everything. She always did. She was in Max-mode since Grandfather gave her   
permission to travel with me to the Beyblading Tournaments. "Kai, what am I   
gonna wear tomorrow?" Hikari yelled. I really hope she gets jet lag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just finished packing. I was just about to close my suitcase, when a   
large book caught my eye. It was a scrapbook. Cherry gave it to me when our   
parents got divorced. It had a picture of my family, when I had just been   
born. It had newspaper clippings, from all of my dads digs. Over the years, I   
kept adding to it. Like Kai, I had all the pictures and newspaper articles,   
from our teams victory's and the competition where we had all met up. He   
doesn't know that I know about his prized journal. He'd probably do an Ozzy   
Ozbourne, and bite my head off, if he found out. I saw it when he stayed at   
my house one time  
  
I grabbed the scrapbook, and put it in my suitcase. I closed it and went to   
see how Ray was doing with his packing. He'll probably be done by now. He's   
always organised. I walked into the spare-room Ray was using while he was in   
Japan, just in time to see Ray kicking his suitcase. "What's up Ray?" I asked   
him. I have never seen him look so annoyed. "I was able to close the damn   
thing yesterday. Today it's impossible." Ray started cursing in chinease and   
kicked the suitcase again. "How long have you been trying to close that   
suitcase Ray?" I asked him smiling. "I've been trying to close it for six   
hours." Ray answered me, cursing in chinease and calling the suitcase a Baka.   
I watched as he tried to pull the zipper. He was pulling the zipper from the   
left, but it wouldn't go any further, because Ray had pulled it to the end of   
the suitcase. I couldn't believe it. He'd been trying to pull the zipper the   
wrong way, for six hours. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What is so funny Tyson? You'd be calling the suitcase a baka too, if you'd   
been trying to close it for six hours." Ray said. I couldn't believe he   
hadn't noticed what way he was tugging the zipper. "Ray, I'd be calling   
myself a Baka, if I'd just made the mistake you made. You've been pulling the   
zipper the wrong way. Look." I said. I turned the suitcase around and then   
tried pulling the zipper from the left. I closed it securely. "There you go   
Ray. I told you so." I said. Ray gave me a dirty look, then a glare. I   
smiled,then Ray smirked and picked up a pillow. "O-O!" I said, and ran, with   
Ray chasing after me. pillow raised.   
  
"Sorry Grandpa, big hurry." I yelled to Grandpa, as I ran past him, nearly   
knocking off his feet. "Come back here Tyson. I'm gonna kill you!" Ray yelled   
after me. I turned to look and ran into someone, knocking the person over. I   
fell over them, and we both ended up in a heap. I saw an orange, dungeree   
leg. "Tyson, get offa me!" I heard the familliar, cheerful voice. "Max!" I   
exclaimed. Ray dived on us then, attacking me with the pillow. "Hey, Ray.   
That was my head!" Max yelled. "Come on Ray. Owww! That smarts." I yelled,   
trying to avoid the pillow. Kenny walked into the yard then. I dodged the   
pillow which then promptly hit Kenny in the mouth. "Sorry Chief. Come back   
here Tyson." I heard Ray yell, as I climbed up onto the roof.   
  
Ray climbed up after me. I saw him standing on a tree branch. "O-O, Ray that   
branch is...." I was cut off by the branch breaking. "AHHHHH!!!" I heard Ray   
fall. Then I heard a couple of thuds, then a loud bump as Ray hit the ground.   
"Oh My Gosh! Ray, are you O.K. dude?" I asked"Yeah. Lucky I had that pillow."   
Ray said, and started laughing. Max and Cheif started laughing. I got down   
and started laughing too. That is until Ray remembered why he'd been chasing   
me. The others joined in. "Grandpa, HELLLLPPP!!!" I yelled as I ran past him,   
the others hot on my heels. "Sorry little dude. Your on your own." Grandpa   
said laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you liked enjoyed it.   
  
KENNY: Please R&R.  
  
MAX: And if you have any questions....  
  
KAI: Then I'll kick your asses.  
  
ME: He's only joking. If you have any questions put them in your reviews and   
I'll answer them.  
  
RAY: *curses in chinease*  
  
ME: What's wrong Ray?  
  
RAY: You made me look like a baka. *cries*  
  
ME: Oh Ray, don't cry. I don't really think you're a baka. I just wrote it   
for fun.  
  
RAY: Really?  
  
ME: Really! Cheer up.   
  
RAY: *smiles* Hey where's Tyson.   
  
ME: He's still out cold, from when I hit you both with the super frying pan   
earlier on.   
  
RAY: Oh. Never mind. I can tease him next chapter. 


	3. Get Me To The Plane On Time

ME: Hello again, everyone.  
  
MAX: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KENNY: Hi.  
  
REI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Uhm guys. What's up with Kai,  
  
*all look to see Kai jumping on the sofa*  
  
TYSON: He found a strange green sandwhich. He thought it was salad.  
  
ME: Oh great. He ate the evil turkey sandwhich, my mum made last christmas. I   
always wondered where that went!  
  
*everyone, except Lady Blade, falls down anime style*  
  
REI: Doesn't that mean He's gonna be really sick.   
  
ME: Nah. He's just gonna be very hyper, for about two chapters, and then   
he'll sleep.   
  
KENNY: Why?  
  
ME: Because he's not used to being in Max-Mode.  
  
MAX: HEY! That's mean.  
  
ME: I'm sorry, but it's true. You are always hyper and cheerful. Tyson, can   
you do the disclaimer.  
  
TYSON: O.K. Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter three - Get Me To The Plane On Time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were all supposed to meet at the airport at nine 0 clock. I put Mine and   
Hikari's suitcases in the back of my Grandfathers car. He insisted on driving   
us to the airport. That was cool but Hikari was so hyper. "Grandfather. Did   
you feed the squirt a box of sugar?" I asked. Granfather looked at me. "Of   
course not my grandson." I sighed with relief. "I gave her a can of coke to   
drink." My jaw dropped. "Grandfather, how could you?" I asked. "Oh she'll   
calm down in about nine hours." Grandfather said, as if he'd said nine   
minutes, not nine hours. I shuddered. Nine hours of Hikari, in Max-Mode. I   
don't know if I can deal with this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was woken up by ice water, again. Ever since Kai poured that jug of ce   
water all over me, after the Russian tournament, The others have used it as a   
means of waking me up. Nobody but me, knows why I sleep-in so late. Except   
for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ty, what are you doin' awake?" Cherry asked me. I was rubbing the sleep from   
my eyes. Cherry was sitting in her special chair. She told me that she   
wouldn't ever need another chair. It was a huge, lazy-boy, cushy chair. It   
was cherry red, and it was where Cherry sat. "I had a bad dream, Cherry. Can   
I sit with you?" I asked her. She smiled at me. "Of course you can Ty. Come   
and sit on my lap." She said. I ran and sat on her lap.  
  
"Cherry. Why hasn't Momma come home yet?" I asked her. "Because she's   
selfish." Cherry replied. "You're not gonna leave me, are you Cherry?" I   
asked her. "No, I'm not Ty. I will never be too far from you." Cherry said.   
I fell asleep on Cherry's lap. She was hugging me, while we waited for Momma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could never sleep after that, without sitting on Cherry's lap, or being in   
her presance. I always fell asleep, because I wore myself out training. The   
next day, the others would make me wake up, for more training. I only   
complained, because I trained most of the night anyway. I was never   
comfortable, trying to sleep.   
  
"Tyson, wake up. We'll be late for our flight, if you don't." Ray said.   
"Allright Ray. I'm getting up." I said. I didn't want to go back to England.   
I guess I could sleep on the plane. Ray and I had dragged our bags to   
Grandpa's mini-van. Grandpa opened the boot. My stomach started rumbling. I   
realised that I hadn't eaten. "Uhm Grandpa?" I said. "What's up little dude?"   
Grandpa replied. "When are we eating breakfast?" I asked. "I'm surprised you   
didn't ask me about food an hour ago." Grandpa said. "Uhm...." I didn't have   
a clue, what to say. "That's true, ya' know. I haven't seen you running for   
dinner for a while. Tyson, what's up with you lately? You haven't really   
eaten, like you usually do. And you haven't been your usual cheerful self.   
Yesterday was the first time you've laughed, since Mr Dickenson told us we   
were going to blade in the English Tournament." Ray asked me. "I don't really   
wanna talk about it Ray." I said. Hoping he'd drop the subject. He looked as   
if he was going to try and force me to talk. Then his face relaxed. "Allright   
Tyson, but you know you can talk to us, when you're ready. We're not just   
your team-mates, We're your friends." Ray said. He went to help Grandpa with   
some stuff. I was left thinking about Momma, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cherry, I'm so hungry. Is there anything to eat?" I asked Cherry. "Sorry Ty.   
There's no food in the house." Cherry replied. She always seemed cheerful,   
except when Momma was shouting at her. "Why isn't there nothing to eat   
Cherry?" I asked. "Because Momma wanted to use the money we had for food, to   
go with her boyfriend, to France." Cherry said. That was another thing I   
thought was great about my sister. She was always honest with me. She never   
sugar-coated the things she said, like lots of people did. She always treated   
me as if I understood her, she didn't treat me like a baby. That was   
something I really loved, about being around my sister.  
  
"Don't worry Ty. One day, you'll be able to eat so much food, you'll be sick.   
And you won't have to worry about there being no food the next day, because   
there'll always be more." Cherry told me. It was almost as if she had a   
crystal ball and could see into the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It scared me somestimes how Cherry could know so much. It was only a month   
after Cherry said that, that I went to live with Grandpa. Cherry had an   
uncanny sixth sense, to know how things will turn out.   
  
We sat down and ate breakfast, then I looked at my watch. "O-O! Granpa, Ray,   
we've got to go!!" I yelled. "Tyson, what's up?" Ray said as I grabbed   
Grandpa's van keys. "We are SOOO late. We're supposed to meet the others at   
the airport at nine." I yelled as I opened the van. "AGHHHH!!! IT'S EIGHT   
FIFTY!!!" I heard Ray yell. He must've looked at the clock in the kitchen. I   
heard him run upstairs.  
  
Grandpa got in the drivers seat and started the car. I got in the car, after   
checking that Dragoon was safetly tucked in my pocket. I looked at the door,   
where Ray appeared with his duffel bag, and mine. "Oops, I forgot about that.   
Thanks Ray." I said. "No problem, but how are we going to get to the airport   
for nine?" Ray asked. "We're not I'm afraid, little dudes." Grandpa said.   
Great, at least he was honest about it. We lived about an hour from the   
airport. The plane was supposed to board at nine thirty. "We're doomed." I   
said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hikari and Max were running about, like a pair of humming-birds. "I can't   
take much more of this." I thought as Hikari ran into, yet another person.   
Kenny was sittting on a bench, with Mr Dickenson. It was nine-twenty five.   
Where the hell are Tyson and Ray. "Where are they?" Kenny said. Voicing my   
thoughts. "Kowing Tyson. His Grandpa and Ray are still trying to get him out   
of bed." I replied. Kenny, Mr Dickenson and I all sighed. I wish they'd hurry   
up. The plane boards in five minutes, and takes off in twenty minutes. And my   
sister was driving me crazy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could see the airport. "Hey, we're gonna make it." Ray said. Great. Think   
happy thoughts, do not think of the horrible traffic. I tried giving Ray a   
smile. I mean someone has to have faith.   
  
We ran into the airport. It was nine thirty-five. "Five minutes til take   
off." I said. Ray and I ran into the lift. We were both cursing the guy who   
invented elavator music as an evil, tinny version of greensleaves played over   
the speaker. We finally got to the runway and got to the plane, just before   
they were about to close the door. We just made it. "Where were you guys?"   
Max said. "Very-Long-Story." I said. Gasping for breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
  
RAY: Oh and don't forget to R&R.  
  
MAX: And please ask Lady Blade to stop Kai from being hyper.  
  
TYSON: Yeah! he's more hyper then Max.  
  
MAX: Hey!!  
  
TYSON: Well it's true, look.  
  
*both look and see Kai jumping on the sofa, still*  
  
ME: Oh come on, it's not that bad.   
  
KENNY: Oh really.  
  
*all look at Kai who runs over and hugs everyone*  
  
KAI: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
ME: Maybe you guys are right.  
  
*everyone sweat-drops* 


	4. A Hyperactive Chibi, Lots of Coke & Thre...

ME: Hi everyone.   
  
MAX: Lady Blade. Has anyone asked you to stop Kai from being hyper.  
  
ME: Well you should thank Ice Storm Tiger for asking me to stop Kai from   
being hyper.  
  
OTHER BLADEBREAKERS: THANK YOU ICE STORM TIGER!!!  
  
ME: O.K. *snaps fingers and Kai stops being hyper and sits on the sofa*  
  
OTHER BLADEBREAKERS: *sigh of relief*  
  
TYSON: Why couldn't you have done that earlier.  
  
ME: Because. I call it light torture. Anyways, Kai needed the excercise. He   
usually just stands and glares at everyone.   
  
KAI: HEY! That's not true.  
  
ME: So you don't always glare at us.  
  
KAI: "................."  
  
ME: Don't worry about it Kai. We all love you the way you are. *hugs Kai*  
  
KAI: Get offa me.  
  
TYSON: O.K. Hey Rei do the review.  
  
REI: O.K. Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2 - Tyson.  
  
Chapter Four - A Hyperactive Chibi, Lots of Coke & Three Angry Teens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat down in my seat next to Kenny. "Maybe I can get some sleep now." I   
thought. I closed my eyes and was just dozing off when I heard.   
  
"TYSON!!! Come on, get up, get up. Kai's asleep and he said if I wake him up,  
he'll throw me out of the plane." Hikari yelled. She jumped on my lap and   
started shaking my shoulder. "So much for sleeping on the plane." I thought,   
as I opened my eyes to look at Hikari. She was wearing a red T-shirt and blue-  
denim dungeree's. She had a pair of black trainers on and she had her hair   
tied up into a high pony-tail. She had a red cardigan, tied around her waist.   
"Hikari, I was trying to sleep." I tried telling her. "You sleep all the time   
anyway's Tyson." Hikari said, pouting. It almost made me wish that I had a   
little sister.   
  
The drinks trolley came past. "Ooh!!! Coke." Hikari said, grabbing a can.   
"Hikari, don't...." Too late. She opened the can and started drinking. "O-O."   
I thought as her eyes started to get all wide and sparkly. She started   
jumping up and down on my lap. On second thoughts, I'm glad that I don't have   
a little sister. A big one's good enough.   
  
Hikari jumped down from my lap. She ran off. "I'd better follow her so she   
doesn't drink anymore coke." I thought as I got out of my seat. I ran to find   
Hikari. "NOOOOOOOO!" I thought as saw the most evil horror to ever walk the   
earth.  
  
Max and Hikari drinking, HUGE bottles of DR PEPPER. "OH MY DEAR GOD!" I heard   
Ray say from behind me. "TYSON, HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THEM DRINK ALL   
THAT STUFF?" I heard Kai yell. "Oh great, I am so fucking dead." I thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh fuck. I can't take much more of this. Hikari and Max are driving me   
insane. I have a really bad headache. Ray and Tyson looked just as pissed   
off. Kenny was asleep. "How the fuck can he sleep through this?" I said. "I   
don't know, I thought Tyson would be the one who slept through this amount of   
noise." Ray said. Tyson's face was going red. "O.K. YOU TWO STOP IT RIGHT NOW   
AND SIT DOWN!!!" Tyson yelled. Hikari and Max were so shocked, that they sat   
down and stayed quiet. "Woah, I've never seen Tyson so mad before." Ray said.   
"Me niether." I said. "We've got to remember not to tick him off. Ever." Ray   
said.   
  
I never thought I'd see Tyson, really angry. I wonder how many more surprises   
would jump out of the closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I   
have writers block. I hate writers block. Writers block is a Baka.   
  
KAI: For those who don't know what a Baka is, it means stupid in Japanease.   
  
TYSON: I heard that it means stupid bastard.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
REI: And if you have any questions or comments Please tell Lady Blade in your   
reviews.  
  
ME: I'll be sure to answer them. Oh, and please don't flame me. 


	5. Kai Makes Tyson Talk

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: What's wrong Kai? I mean, I know you usually glare at everyone, but today   
you look sooo miserable. So do you Tyson.  
  
RAY: Tyson's miserable because Max ate all the food in the fridge. Kai's   
miserable because your brother took his scarf and hid it somewhere.  
  
ME: AGHHHH!!! MAX ATE ALL THE FOOD!!! My mom is soooo gonna ground me.  
  
KENNY: How comes?  
  
ME: She's already told me to keep Tyson out of the fridge. She's gonna think   
I didn't listen to her. And she told me to keep control of my muses.   
  
*lightbulb appears above my head*   
  
I could just blame my brothers for the lack of food.  
  
KAI: What about my scarf? Your bratty brother's actually thinking of putting   
it on. *shudders*  
  
ME: Don't worry Kai. I'll get it back.  
  
*leaves room. You can hear smashing pots and several screams of terror. Comes   
back in with scarf*  
  
Here you go Kai. *gives Kai scarf*  
  
MAX: How'd you get it back?  
  
ME: I just threatened to stop feeding him for a day.  
  
*everyone falls down anime style and sweatdrops, except Lady Blade*  
  
MAX: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2 - Tyson.  
  
Chapter Five - Kai Makes Tyson Talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe that I yelled at Max and Hikari like that. Usually, I'm the   
one getting on everyone elses nerves. I can't believe I just snapped like   
that. They've all been looking at me funny, since I yelled. I can't blame   
them. I'd be looking at me strangely too, if I was them.  
  
We got to the BeyBladers hostal, and we were shown to our rooms. Chief had   
his own room. Ray and Max were sharing. Hikari sharing a room with another   
girl, right next door to the room that I was gonna have to share with Kai.   
"Oh great." I thought. We managed to unpack, and put our stuff away.   
  
I was just about to run and see if we were going to eat soon. "Hey Tyson,   
wait a minute. I need to talk to you." Kai said. Oh great. By the tone of his   
voice, I couldn't get out of this. "What's up bud?" I asked him sheepishly.   
Trying to play dumb.  
  
"Tyson, don't play dumb." O-O, busted. I guess that brilliant plan went down   
the toilet. "Listen Tyson. You've been acting really unlike yourself, ever   
since Mr Dickenson told us, that we were going to the England BeyBlade   
Tournament. You've been moody, unhappy and you haven't been eating like usual.  
" Kai said. I didn't know that he knew about my not eating. "If you're   
wondering. Ray told me that you weren't eating." Kai said, almost as if he   
read my mind. I didn't know what to say.   
  
"Tyson. You were the one that told me, that whatever effects one of us,   
effects all of us. Well, shatever is bugging you, I'm your friend. When I was   
having problems, about my Ma, you got me to talk to you. So spit it out. What'  
s wrong." Kai said. He never really was one for tact. I wanted to tell Kai. I   
wanted to tell someone. I had to do something.  
  
"O.K. Kai. You win. I'll tell you, and the others what's up." I said. Kai did   
make a good point. I had expected Kai to trust me and the others. How can I   
expect that, when I wasn't being completely honest with them myself?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai got the others together in our room. I thought it would be best, if   
Hikari was kept out of the way. Kai told her to watch television in the den.   
They were all waiting intently for me to say something. "O.K. I didn't want   
to come to England, because the only memories I have from this place, are   
bad."  
  
"When I was four my parents divorced. I don't know why. All I know is that   
after that, my mother always talked about how much she hated my father. I   
never felt comfortable around her. As I got older, she used to yell at me   
more. She used to say it was because I looked like my father. I never   
understood. I did a project once about how I wanted to become like my dad. Be   
an archeologist, and travel around. My teacher gave me an A. As soon as my   
mother saw it, she tore it into little pieces. I was seven years old. I could   
only count on Cherry when I was little. Cherry's my big sister. Wem my   
birthday came up, my sister was the only one who took any notice of me. My   
dad wasn't around, and my Momma said that my birthday was a waste of time.   
  
She would go out every night and get pissed. She'd bring a new guy home,   
every night. I hated being able to hear what was going on. I used to sleep in   
the room next door and the walls were paper-thin. When Cherry asked me, I   
used to play dumb. I didn't want her to worry about me. I was always worried   
about Cherry." I started off. Picking my words carefully. "Why did you worry   
about your sister?" Max asked. "I worried about Cherry, because she's blind.   
Momma always threw insults at Cherry about being blind. And about how being   
blind would stop her from doing everything. She made sure that I always felt   
safe. She'd always try and get Momma to pay the bills, when Momma used to   
spend her money, getting drunk and entertaining men."  
  
"My father, as you know, is an archeologist. I hardly ever saw him, and when   
I saw him, I was too afraid to tell him the way my Momma acted. I just kept   
quiet and tried to enjoy seeing my dad. I hardly ever got anything to eat,   
because Momma always spent the money on her drinking and herself. That's why   
I eat so much. I was so hungry, when I first went to live with Grandpa, I was   
so hungry that I ate a ton of food. After a while I just got used to eating   
that amount."  
  
"I used to fall asleep on my sister's lap. I always felt comfortable when I   
sat on my sisters lap and fell asleep. After I started living with Grandpa, I   
couldn't sleep. I still can't. I train at night, which is why I you guys can   
never wake me up in the morning." I finished my story, by explaining what had   
happened to Cherry, and how my Dad had gone to court to get custody of my   
sister and I.   
  
"That's it. I always feel uncomfortable about being here, in England." I   
said. "What happened to your sister, Tyson? How comes we never saw her   
before?" Ray said to me. "My sister went college in France. I think she's   
doing something in England at the moment, but I'm not sure." I replied. "I'm   
really sorry I yelled at you earlier Max. I've just been really stressed. I   
shouldn't have yelled at you or Hikari." I said. "Don't worry, Tyson. I   
forgive you." Max said. "Well then. Lets go eat. I'm starved." I said.   
"That's more like the Tyson, we know and love." Ray said. We all laughed as   
we walked out of the room together to go and get dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.   
  
KAI: You made me all sappy.  
  
ME: Oh come on. It's all in good fun.   
  
TYSON: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
RAY: And any questions or comments should be written down then, aswell.  
  
ME: Bye everyone. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	6. Dinner, THREE BeyBlade Teams & Another H...

ME: I'm baaaack!   
  
RAY: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
TYSON: Hey Lady Blade, what's up?  
  
ME: Nothing much. I'm just going to let you all know that I'm going to write   
this chapter in a general P.O.V. Oh Kai.  
  
KAI: Yeah.  
  
ME: JadesRose told me to tell you that it's not being sappy, it's concerned.   
You should be worried about your team-mates.  
  
KAI: *glares*  
  
ME: Will you please do the disclaimer, Ray.  
  
RAY: Sure. Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Six - Dinner. Three BeyBlade Teams and Another Hyperactive Chibi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GENERAL P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Kai stopped at the frontroom of the Hostel, where   
the T.V. was. Hikari and the girl she was sharing with, were sat watching Tom   
and Jerry. "Hey squirt. We're going to go and get dinner." Kai said. That was   
all she needed to hear. "FOOOD! COME ON, COME ON, KAIII HURRY UP!" Hikari   
yelled, grabbing a coat. "Max's hyperness and Tyson's appetite. How on earth   
can you cope, Kai?" Ray asked. "Easy, I keep her away from coke and in the   
kitchen, so that I never see her." Kai said. Ray laughed. "Hey that's not   
funny, Kai." Tyson said. Hikari laughed too.  
  
They looked at the other little girl. She had carrot coloured hair, and blue   
eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt, red skirt and red shoes. "Hi, I'm   
Carla." The little girl said. "Hi Carla. I'm Tyson, this is Ray, Max, Kenny   
and Kai." Tyson said, pionting to each one in turn. Carla looked at them all.  
  
"Carla, what are you up to now?" The others turned around to see Emily, from   
the All Stars. "Hey Emily." Max said. "Are you guys here to compete in the   
tournament aswell." Emily asked. "Yeap. We're here for the tournament." Tyson   
said. "I know we all have to share rooms. Carla is sharing with another girl   
but I don't know who. We've been practicing for the tournament." "She's   
sharing with Hikari. Kai's little sister." Ray said. Emily looked at Hikari.   
"Well at least she's sharing with another kid of her own age." Emily said.   
"You may not think that after Carla and Hikari start drinking coke." Kenny   
said. Kai shuddered. "No way. Hikari if you touch any more coke, I'll stop   
you from blading for a month." Kai said. "You can be stubborn, big brother,   
but you can't watch me all day." Hikari said, noncholantly. Kai's shoulders   
slumped in defeat. "Chibi's are too much hard work." Kai said. "I'm glad I'm   
the youngest in my family." Tyson said. "I'm an only child." Max said.   
"You're lucky." Kenny, Kai and Ray all said in unison. Tyson just laughed.   
Emily laughed too. Then they heard a familliar voice yell. "There is no way   
I'm sharing with him."   
  
They all went to look in the hallway. They saw Micheal, and Lee, from the   
White Tigers. "He'll take forever, doing his hair." Lee said, looking at   
Micheal. "He's not that bad." Steve said. The woman who owned the hostel,   
looked like she was going to pop. "Right. I've decided your rooms, and you'll   
have to share. That's just the way it is." The woman called Mrs Jones said.   
"Tyson wil be sharing with Kai. Ray will be sharing with Max. Hikari will be   
sharing with Carla. Emily will be sharing with Mariah. Steve will be sharing   
with Eddie. Micheal will be sharing with Lee. Kevin will be sharing with   
Gary. Are there any nore questions." Mrs Jones said. "Uhm... yeah. That   
leaves two extra rooms. Who's using them?" Tyson asked. Mrs Jones looked at   
her sheet. "A team called The Majestics. I'm afraid all the rooms are full."   
Mrs Jones said. She then left and they all started talking. "Wow I didn't   
think the Majestics liked competing in tournaments." Ray said. "Oh well, at   
least we'll have decent competition." Tyson said. He looked at the other two   
teams.   
  
"Well, were going out to eat. Are you guys comin'?" Max said. "Definatly."   
Lee said. "I guess so." Micheal said. "Great, let's go." Tyson said. With   
that, they walked out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all went to the nearest Pizza Hut. All of them laughing about Tyson's   
eating habits. "I'm not that bad." Tyson said. "Oh no. Remember that time in   
America, after the tournament. when they kicked you out of the all-you-can-  
eat buffet. They said you were putting them out of business.." Kai said. "Or   
that time in Hong Kong where you ate so much, that we had to carry you back   
to the hotel." Ray said. "Or even that time when you got food poisoning from   
that buffet in America, and couldn't blade." Max said. "Or that time, when   
we were going to challenge Enrique, and you made us stop at every pastry   
stand you saw." Kenny said. "Or that time when..." "Stop guys. O.K. I get   
it." Tyson said cutting Kai off, mid-sentance. Everyone laughed. "Don't worry   
Tyson. Hikari eats ten times the amount that you do." Kai said. Hearing her   
name mentioned, Hikari grabbed onto Tyson's hand. "Come on Tyson. Let's go.   
I'm starving." Hikari said, and dragged Tyson along. "Hey Hikari, stop. Even   
I'm not this fast." Tyson said. "She's not usually that fast either." Kai   
said. "It's the Dr Pepper she drank on the plane." Tyson's eyes went wide.   
"Don't worry Tyson. It'll wear off, at about, three 0 clock tomorrow   
morning." Kai said smirking. "No way. KAIII! HELLLPPP!!!" Tyson yelled as   
Hikari dragged him along. "How am I supposed to help?" Kai said. "SHE'S YOUR   
CHIBI SISTER!!!" Tyson yelled. "Maybe I should slip the kid some more coke."   
Ray said, grinning. "Ray, even I wouldn't wish that on Tyson, in my most foul   
mood." Kai said. Everyone laughed as Hikari dragged Tyson, into three   
lamp-posts, until they reched Pizza Hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson, Hikari, Carla, Steve and Gary decided to have the All-you-can-eat   
buffet. The others watched in severe horror, and undisputed awe, as the five   
devoured, everything in sight. (A/N: I am not going into the gorey,   
disgusting motions of Tyson's eating habits. I see the same show every time I   
go to Pizza Hut, from my eight brothers) Hikari and Carla then went to the   
Ice-cream factory. And then found.........VIRGIN COLA.  
  
They obviously started drinking it. The manager finally threw them out, after   
Hikari and Carla finished the last bottles of coke. (A/N: I AM talking 3LTR   
bottles here) They went back to the Hostal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
KAI: Do you really have eight brothers.  
  
ME: Why does everyone ask that question? Yes I have eight brothers.   
  
RAY: *shocked expression*  
  
MAX: *hyperventilates*  
  
TYSON: Your parents must have a lot of time on their hands.  
  
*everyone hits Tyson with a frying pan*  
  
TYSON: Ouch. What was that for?  
  
KAI: Do you even know how innappropriate that was.  
  
TYSON: Huh?  
  
KENNY: Never mind, Tyson. Please R&R.  
  
MAX: And if you ask Lady Blade a question, She will answer. *hyperventilates*   
EIGHT BROTHERS. *hyperventilates*  
  
ME: *rolls eyes* What is it about my having eight brothers that scares   
everyone so badly? 


	7. The Majestics, The Bet & A Garden Hose

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
RAY: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KENNY: Hello  
  
KAI: Hello Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Where are Tyson and Max?  
  
KAI: They're over there. *points to Tyson & Max*  
  
RAY: They've been fighting for three hours, over who gets the last chocolate   
bar.  
  
ME: Uhmm chocolate. *takes chocolate bar*  
  
*Max and Tyson are still fighting over bar*  
  
ME: Do you guys want some? *opens chocolate bar*  
  
KAI: What about them? *points to the, still fighting, Max and Tyson*  
  
ME: By the time they realise that it's gone. We'll have eaten it hours   
before hand.  
  
RAY: That works?  
  
ME: Of course it does. I've done this a million times with my brothers. I   
wouldn't get any chocolate if I didn't.  
  
KAI: Works for me.  
  
*I pass Ray, Kai and Kenny some of the chocolate bar. Tyson and Max are still   
fighting*  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Seven - The Majestics, The Bet and a Garden Hose.  
  
When everyone got back to the hostel, they saw The Majestics sitting in the   
front-room. Robert and Johnny were playing chess. "Checkmate." Robert said.   
"Argggh! How comes, no matter what I do, you always beat me at chess." Johnny   
yelled in frustration. "Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. It's really simple. I'm just   
superior to you at chess. There is no big deal." Robert said. "Argh!" Johnny   
yelled, then he sat back in his chair, and folded his arms across his chest,   
pouting.   
  
"Hey guys." Tyson said. Getting their attention. "Well Tyson. Are The   
BladeBreakers competing in the English Tournament?" Enrique asked. "Yeah,   
we're competing. Got a problem with that?" Kai said. "Are you kidding. At   
least there will be some half-decent competition." Oliver said. "The   
Tournament starts in two days. We better get some rest." Ray said. "I won't   
get any sleep tonight." Kai said looking at Hikari, who was still very hyper.   
"What. Can't you handle a little kid Kai?" Johnny said. Kai smirked. A truly   
evil plan, forming in his head. "Well Johnny. If you think you can handle the   
squirt, then maybe you'd like to watch her." Kai said. Johnny smirked. "I bet   
you fifty pounds that I can get the little squirt to sleep." Johnny said.   
"I'll take that bet." Kai said, smirking. "This will be the easiest bet, that   
I've ever won." Kai thought as he shook hands with Johnny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was half asleep. "AGGGHHH!!!" Kai heard Johnny yell. He heard several   
loud crashes and bangs. ""Should we go help him?" Tyson said to Kai. "NO!   
Remember, I bet fifty pounds that he couldn't handle the squirt. And I'm   
happy to get a good nights sleep." Kai said. "Oh yeah, if we get up, then we   
won't wake up tomorrow." Tyson said. The two quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone woke up, sowered and got dressed. "That was the best nights sleep,   
I've had, for three months." Kai said. They were all going downstairs. when   
they looked around. "Hey Emily. Where's your sister?" Micheal said. "Oh I   
decided to follow Kai's example and bet Johnny fifty pounds that he couldn't   
look after Carla either." Emily said smirking. "That was truly evil, Emily."   
Micheal said. "Yeah Emily." Eddie said. "Good job." Steve said. They all   
laughed.   
  
Tyson had managed to wake up. He went into the front-room. They saw Johnny   
asleep in one of the chairs. Hikari and Carla were sitting in front of the   
T.V. watching Tweenies. ""The horror of this T.V. show." Emily said. "We   
better go and make breakfast before they notice us and demand we sit and   
watch it with them." Kai said. Emily and Kai both cringed. Then shuddered.   
The others all laughed and they all ran into the kitchen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone sat eating breakfast. Oliver, Enrique and Robert walked into the   
kitchen. "Where's Johnny?" They all asked. "He's sleeping in the front-room."   
Kai aswered. "Why on earth, would Johnny be sleeping in the front-room?"   
Robert asked. "Kai and Emily conned him imto babysitting their Chibi   
sisters." Max said. Everyone else laughed. "Well we start training in one   
hour." Robert said. "Enrique. You better wake him up." Oliver said. "Why me?"   
Enrique asked. "Because I'm eating and Robert's the captain." Oliver said.   
Enrique, sighed and walked out of the kitchen.   
  
A few minutes later, Enrique walked back into the kitchen. "He won't wake up.   
He's sleeping like a log." He said. Tyson smirked. "I know how to wake him   
up." Tyson said. He walked outside and then came back in. At first the others   
didn't see what Tyson was up to. Tyson walked into the front-room. Then Max   
saw a long green thing on the floor. "AGGGHHHH!!! A SNAKE!" Max yelled. "It's   
not a snake," Chief said, matter-of-factly. "It's a hose." "A HOSE!" The   
others yelled. They ran into the front-room to see Tyson aiming the hose. He   
turned the nossle. The hose squirted freezing water.  
  
"AGGGGHHHHH!!!" Johnny yelled as the water soaked him from head to foot. "I   
elieve you owe me fifty pounds." Kai said. "And me." Emily said. The others   
all laughed as Johnny paid up. He was bright red with anger. Then they all   
waited for Johnny to get ready. Before they all walked out of the door to go   
training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gomen nasai. The chapters are a bit   
short but I still have writers block. I'm trying to make them longer.  
  
RAY: Are they still fighting?   
  
KAI: Yeap. They are. *looks at Tyson and Max, who are still fighting"  
  
KAI: I bet ten pounds, they'll still be fighting in three hours.  
  
RAY: You're on. *Ray and Kai shake hands*  
  
MAX: HEY! The chocolate bar's gone.  
  
TYSON: What do you mean gone.  
  
*both start looking for the missing chocolate bar*  
  
KAI: Damn!  
  
RAY: Ha ha. You owe me ten pounds.  
  
*Kai gives Ray ten pounds*  
  
KENNY: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
ME: And if you ask me questions. Please put them in your reviews and I'll   
answer them. I'll try and update as soon as possible. 


	8. Training and a Big Surprise

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
RAY: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KENNY: Hi lady Blade.  
  
ME: Hey where are Tyson and Max?  
  
KENNY: They're over there. *points to Tyson and Max, who are still searching   
for the chocolate bar*  
  
ME: Those two are really dense, aren't they?  
  
RAY: Yeap.  
  
ME: Kai, you haven't said anything. What's wrong?  
  
KAI: *glares*  
  
RAY: He's still sulking because he lost the bet. Right Kai?  
  
KAI: *glares*  
  
ME: Oh well. Kai, cheer up. It's not as if you don't have loads of money   
anyway.  
  
RAY: Come on Kai. You've been sulking since the last chapter.  
  
ME: Please Kai. At least do the disclaimer for me.  
  
KAI: Allright allright. Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
ME: Awww, Thank you Kai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Eight - Training and A Big Surprise.  
  
The BladeBreakers, Majestics White Tigers and All Stars went to train at the   
English BBA training facility. They all decided to have practice matches.   
Just for fun. Mariah and Emily decided to go first. They launched their   
Blades. Max decided to be referee. " 3...2...1...LET IT RIP! Max yelled. They   
Launched their Blades.   
  
"Go Trygator." Emily yelled. "Galux, Scratch Attack." Mariah yelled. The   
Blades crashed into each other, head on. Trygator was sent flying out of the   
arena. "And Mariah is the winner." Max said.  
  
Tyson and Robert decided to go next, and prepared to launch their Blades.   
"3...2...1....LET IT RIP!" Max yelled. "Griffolyon, go!" Robert yelled.   
"It's not going to be that easy Robert. Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane Attack."   
Tyson yelled. He sent Griffolyon flying out of the ring. "And Tyson is the   
winner." Max said.  
  
Oliver and Ray were about to launch their Blades when the doors to the   
training arena opened. Mr Dickenson walked in with two people. One was a man   
with brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a black suit, tie and shoes, and a   
white shirt. The other one was a young woman with long, braided, red hair,   
and blue eyes. She was tall and was wearing a blue business suit and blue   
shoes. She was also wearing a white labcoat. "Hello boys, and girls of   
course." Mr Dickenson said. Acknowledging all four teams. "I would like you   
to meet Mr Ashden. He is the head of the British BBA office." Mr Dickenson   
said. "Hi Mr Ashden." Tyson said. "Ty. Is that you?" The red haired girl   
said. "Uh, Hey Cherry." Tyson yelled. He ran over to the tall woman. He   
grabbed hold of her hand. "Hey Cherry. What have you been doing? I never   
expected you to be here." Tyson said. Everyone stared. "Oh sorry guys. This   
is my big sister, Charlotte Granger. I call her Cherry." Tyson said. "You   
can call me Charlie." Cherry said. "Hi Cherry." Everyone said. Cherry   
laughed. "Allright, Cherry's O.K. too." Cherry said laughing.   
  
The others commenced their training. They all finished. "Hey Ty." Cherry   
called. "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Tyson said. He walked over   
to Cherry. "What's up Cherry?" Tyson said. "I've started working as a   
beyblade technician, with the BBA. I heard there was a tournament tomorrow.   
Are you competing in it?" Cherry asked. "Yeah. My team and I are competing.   
Are you gonna be able to come?" Tyson replied. "Of course, Why would I miss   
my favourite little brother's beyblade matches. Especially since Grandpa   
tells me that you're very good. You and your team." Cherry said. Tyson   
smiled. "Thanks Cherry. I'll see you tomorrow." Tyson said. "See you   
tomorrow, Ty." Cherry said. "Go on and catch up with your friends." Tyson   
hugged Cherry and ran out of the training arena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really am trying to make the chapters   
longer. I would've updated sooner but I went away this weekend with four of   
my eight brothers. Oh and to answer the two questions of Phantom Phoenix.   
Chibi means little, but in a cute way, and Baka means fool, idiot, stupid,   
E.T.C.   
  
RAY: Are they still looking for that chocolate bar?  
  
KAI: Yeap.  
  
KENNY: How long has it been?  
  
KAI: Two chapters.  
  
KENNY: Wow that's a long time.  
  
RAY: Uh Huh. *nods*  
  
ME: *sweatdrops* O.K. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as   
possible. Please R&R, and I'll answer all your questions. Oh and thanks to   
all the people who've already reviewed. Bye peoples and Thanx again. 


	9. Some News and Visiting Momma

ME: Hi people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I think that this fic is going to be rather short.  
  
RAY: Why's that?  
  
ME: Because I can't really think of anything more to write.  
  
RAY: But that means....  
  
ME: Yeap. 'fraid so. Your fic's next.  
  
RAY: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: Oh, please. You're being over dramatic. I'm going to put up one more   
chapter. Then I'm going to start on yours. Are you happy.  
  
RAY: *sulks*  
  
ME: Chief. Can you do the disclaimer.  
  
KENNY: Sure. Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Nine - Some News and Visiting Momma.  
  
After their first match. The BladeBreakers went to meet Cherry at the teams   
locker room. "Those were great matches." Cherry said. "Thanks Cherry." Max   
said. "Tyson I need to talk to you Ty." Cherry said. Tyson nodded. They   
walked out of the room. Leaving the others to wonder what they were   
discussing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Cherry were outside. "What's wrong Cherry?" Tyson asked. Cherry   
fiddled with her cane nervously. "Ty, you know that Momma's sick, right?"   
Cherry said. Tysons face went very pale. "O.K. you didn't." Cherry knew by   
his silence. Tyson shook his head. "What's wrong with her?" Tyson asked.   
Cherry sighed. "Momma's been diagnosed with liver cancer." Cherry said. "I   
have to go and visit her." Tyson said, emphatically. "You don't owe her   
anything." Cherry said. "It's not like that Cherry. If I don't even go and   
see her one last time, then what does that make me? She's still my mother."   
Tyson said. "I'll get my driver to take us there. But don't expect too much."   
Cherry said. Tyson nodded.  
  
Tyson went back into the room. "I have to go and do something you guys. I'll   
be back soon." Tyson said. He could see that the others wanted to question   
him further. "I promise I'll explain everything later." Tyson said before   
they could ask him any questions, and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cherry and I got out of the car at Momma's old house. Cherry opened the door   
with a key. We walked in. I saw Momma sprawled on the couch. As soon as she   
saw Cherry, she started yelling. "What are you doing here again?" Cherry   
shook her head. "Momma. Tyson wanted to see you." Cherry said. I stepped   
forward. "Hello Momma." I said. "What are you doing here?" She yelled at me.   
She hadn't changed. "I wanted to see how you are." I said to her. "Well, now   
that you have. You can both leave." Momma said. Cherry put her hand on my   
shoulder. "Come on Ty. Let's go." I came with her. We left the house. I'd   
only been there for five minutes, and I already knew that Momma was never   
gonna change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Gomen Nasai. These chapters are soo short. But I really can't think about   
anything to write. I'm going to finish this fic next chapter. Oh and if   
anyone's wondering, I didn't put any action scenes in because I'm absoloutly   
rubbish at them.   
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
RAY: And if you have any questions.  
  
TYSON: Then put them in your reviews and Lady Blade'll answer them.  
  
ME: By people. I'll update soon. 


	10. Tyson's Birthday

ME: Due to the many reviews I got, asking me to continue. I sat down last   
night and thought really hard. This is what I came up with.  
  
TYSON: AGGGGGHHH!!!  
  
ME: Tyson, calm down or you'll pass out.  
  
TYSON: *loses breath and passes out*  
  
ME: Oh well, I did try to warn him.  
  
KAI: Hey Lady Blade. Will you please finish this fic. I wanna see you post   
Rays.  
  
ME: Have you been reading my computor files?  
  
KAI: Uhmmm. No. *hides Dizzi behind back*  
  
ME: I HACKED MY COMPUTOR FILES!!!  
  
KAI: I couldn't help it. I had to know about Ray's fic.  
  
ME: What'd you think.   
  
KAI: Not as bad as mine. But definatly better than Tyson's.  
  
ME: I finally thought of something to write about Max.  
  
MAX: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: I want people to tell me who's fic they'd like to see next after Ray's.   
Max or the Chief. I really couldn't think of much to write about The Chief   
though.   
  
KAI: I read Max's one too.  
  
ME: HEY! Kai do you mind not hacking my files.  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Ten - Tyson's Birthday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was my birthday today. I haven't had a birthday with Cherry around for a   
long time. We had a match today but I was ready to win. It was around four   
years ago, today, that I beat Kai in the regional championships.  
  
I was thinking about the visit that I had made to Momma's. I told the others   
the next day. "If she doesn't care about you, or that you came to see her.   
Then you're better off without her." Kai told me. It was good advice. I tried   
to follow it. It was really hard though. I mean, whatever she was, she was   
still my mother. We got on our bus and reached the Stadium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We won our matches. But so did the All Stars, White Tigers and Majestics. We   
were the Semi-finalists. In the Semi-Finals it was us against the White   
Tigers, and The All Stars against the Majestics. Cherry came on the bus with   
us back to the hostal. "Hey Cherry, can I ask you a question?" Max said.   
"Sure, go ahead Max." Cherry said. "How comes you always tell us we had a   
great match when...." Max trailed off. "When I can't see." Cherry finished.   
"Uhmm yeah. I mean, I don't want to offend you or anything, but...." Max was   
cut off. "It's O.K. Max. I get asked that question alot. I may not be able to   
actually see the Matches, but I can hear every movement of a BeyBlade,   
combined with Jazzman, and all of you trash-talking. It really does sound   
like a good match. So I say so. I can only imagine what it looks like, but my   
hearing is ten times better than the hearing of someone, with perfect sight."   
Cherry said. "Wow. So you can really hear ten times better than any other   
person." Chief asked. "Yeap. Most blind people can." Cherry replied. The   
others marvelled at this. I was used to it, but the others thought it was   
amazing.  
  
We got back to the hostal and everyone started to sing happy birthday to me.   
That made me blush. I mean, I'm sixteen, singing kinda goes out when you   
reach eleven. Never mind though. I mean they were totally being funny about   
it. Ray gave me a new scrapbook. "I saw that the other one was nearly full."   
Ray said. "Hey. You looked through my scrapbook?" I asked Ray shrugged. I   
rolled my eyes. "Thanks Ray, but could you ask, before you read it next   
time." I said. Ray nodded. Everyone laughed.   
  
Kenny gave me a book. I read the cover. "How to wake up in the morining. For   
those who don't." I read. "Hey Kenny. Are you saying that I don't know how to   
wake up?" I asked him. Then I blushed, realising that he was right. I really   
wasn't a morning man. That made the others laugh even more. Max gave me a new   
phone cover for my mobile. It had a dragon on it. "Cool thanks Max." I said.#  
He smiled. Kai gave me an alarm clock. "It has an extra loud, snooze alarm on   
it." Kai said smirking. "Hey!" I said. "Oh well. Maybe you'll get up for   
training in the morning." Kai said. Which made everyone laugh. Everyone   
seemed to be laughing today. "Thanks Kai." I said.   
  
The White Tigers gave me a book. "Rock climbing, for dummies." I read from   
the cover. "Hey!" "Well you see, we remember at the Aisian Tournament, when   
you couldn't climb down the mountain." Mariah said. "So we thought that might   
be useful in an emergency." Lee finished. "Uhm thanks guys." I said. I   
remembered that too. The All Stars gave me yet another book. "Computers for   
dummies." I read from the cover. "Kenny, you told them about the time I froze   
the computer." Kenny just laughed. "You didn't just freeze it. The thing blew   
up. Your computer skills are terrible." Even I laughed when I remembered it.   
There had been smoke coming from the top. "Thanks guys." I said. The   
Majestics gave me, yet another book. "The history of battles. " I read.   
"Kenny told us that you're failing history." Robert said. "Hey Kenny." I   
yelled. Making the others laugh harder.  
  
I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked to see Hikari. "Here you go Tyson."   
Hikari said. I looked at Kai. He shook his head, He had no idea what was   
going on. I opened it. It was a huge jug, with the words, POUR CONTENTS OVER   
TYSON, printed on it in big, bold, letters. "That way if the alarm doesn't   
work, we can just carry on pouring water on you." Hikari said, giggling. Even   
I had to laugh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, before she left, Cherry gave me her presant. I opened it.   
It was a dragon medallion. "Dragoon is a dragon. So I thought that would be   
best suited." Cherry said. "Thank's Cherry." I said. I hugged her. "I wish I  
could stay for longer but I have a lot of work to do." Cherry said. "I'm   
coming to see your Matches tomorrow. Or rather hear." Cherry said, making me   
laugh. "Goodnight Ty. Get some sleep. And happy birthday." Cherry said.   
"Thanks Cherry. Goodnight." I said. I watched as she got into her car and her   
driver drove. I watched until I couldn't see it anyore. Then I went inside   
and went to bed. To get some rest for our match against the White Tigers   
tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try and do some action   
scenes for the next two chapters. Review and tell me who you want to win out   
of the All Stars and The Majestics. And could someone tell me some of the   
Majestic's and All Stars attacks. I can't think of any.  
  
MAX: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
KAI: And if you've got any questions.  
  
RAY: Lady Blade will answer them when she updates.  
  
ME: Oh, to the reviewer who calls themselves nobody. I put in that little bit   
with Cherry on the bus to aswer your question. I know alot of blind people,   
in fact I went to school with them. They are all quite normal and watch T.V.   
and type perfectly on computers. Even if they can't see, they do hear, and   
they can still do things. Anyways. I'll try and update soon. Bye until next   
time. 


	11. BladeBreakers VS White Tigers

ME: Hi again everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I'm updating again.   
  
KAI: What's up Lady Blade.  
  
ME: My brother's getting on my nerves at the moment.  
  
RAY: Which one?  
  
TYSON: You have six little brothers.  
  
MAX: And two big brothers.  
  
KENNY: So which one is annoying you now?  
  
ME: They've all been annoying me. The two older ones took my fave, Linkin   
Park C.D. Four of my little brothers took all my BeyBlades and my two   
youngest brothers tok my coke.  
  
TYSON: Woah. Dude, that's harsh,  
  
KAI: That's just cruel. Even I wouldn't have nicked your coke.  
  
MAX: That's really mean.  
  
ME: I hope I get loads of reviews. I'm really miserable at the moment.  
  
KAI: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade. *pat's Lady Blade on back*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Eleven - BladeBreakers Vs White Tigers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. Tyson heard the alarm go off. "Come on Tyson. Wake up,   
or I'll send Hikari in with the jug of water again." Kai yelled. Tyson rolled   
over and tried to go back to sleep. "Tyson, I'm giving you ten seconds.   
10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Right that's it. I'm getting the   
jug." Kai said. "O.K. I'm up, I'm up." Tyson said. Kai smirked. "Well, hurry   
up. You're not gonna get any breakfast, if you don't." Kai said. The threat   
of no breakfast, made Tyson work very fast.   
  
After breakfast. (A/N: I will NOT go into Tyson's eating habits.) The others   
got on their bus and headed for the stadium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeBreakers and White Tiger's were on opposite sides of the dish. The   
All Stars and Majestics sat in the stands with Cherry. Hikari was hyper   
again. Kai was ready for action. Tyson seemed happy enough to let Kai take   
his place in the matches. Ray wasn't allowing Tyson to sit around. "Tyson.   
You should blade today." Ray said. It was decided that Ray would sit on the   
bench and Tyson, Max and Kai would blade.   
  
Jazzman appeared at the top of the stadium. "HELLO PEOPLE. WELCOME TO THE   
SEMI FINALS IN LONDON ENGLAND." Jazzmn yelled. "AND THE FIRST MATCH IS TYSON,   
OF THE BLADEBREAKERS, AGAINST KEVIN, OF THE WHITE TIGERS." Jazzman yelled   
from his podium at the top of the arena. Tyson and Kevin stepped up to the   
dish. "I'm gonna win this match Tyson." Kevin said, preparing to launch his   
blade. "We'll see about that." Tyson said. Preparing to launch Dragoon.  
  
"3....2....1......LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. Tyson and Kevin   
launched their blades. "Go Gallmann. Crazy Monkey Attack!" Kevin yelled. The   
yellow monkey emerged from it's blade, then re-entered the blade. The blade   
looked like it split into five blades. "Kevin, this is an old trick. Go   
Dragoon." Tyson yelled. The blue dragon emerged from it's blade. "Dragoon,   
Phantom Hurricane Attack." Tyson yelled. A tornedo appeared, and threw Kevins   
blade out of dish. "AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS TYSON." Jazzman   
said.  
  
"THE NEXT MATCH IS MARIAH OF THE WHITE TIGERS, AGAINST MAX OF THE   
BLADEBREAKERS." Max and Mariah stepped up to the dish. "O.K. Max. Don't think   
I'm gonna go easy on you." Mariah said as she prepared to launch her blade.   
"Can't we all just get along?" Max asked.  
  
"3....2....1......LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. Mariah and Max   
launched their blades. "Go Druciel." Max said. "I'm finishing this quickly."   
Mariah said. "Gallux, Scratch Attack." Mariah yelled. The large pink wildcat,   
emerged and tore into Max's blade. It went flying out of the dish. "AND THE   
WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH IS MARIAH." Jazzman yelled.  
  
"THE THIRD MATCH IS KAI OF THE BLADEBREAKERS AGAINST LEE OF THE WHITE   
TIGERS." Kai and Lee walked over to the dish. "Well Kai. I finally get to see   
your beyblading skills in action." Lee said. "You won't like what you see.   
Trust me." Kai said, smirking.   
  
"3....2....1......LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. Lee and Kai launched   
their blades. "Gallion, Black Lightning Attack." Lee yelled. The black lion   
emerged from it's beyblade and went straight for Kai's beyblade. Kai smirked.   
"Dranzer move out of the way." Kai yelled. Dranzer dodged Lee's attack just   
in time. "Dranzer Fire Arrow." Kai yelled. Dranzer used Fire Arrow which   
stopped Gallion dead in its tracks. "AND THE WINNER OF THE THIRD MATCH IS   
KAI. AND THE BLADEBREAKERS ADVANCE TO THE FINALS." Jazzman yelled into his   
microphone.   
  
Lee and Kai shook hands. "That was a great battle." Lee said. "Thanks, you   
did well too." Kai said. The others all shook hands. Mariah ran over to Ray   
and gave hm a big hug. "Why didn't you blade today Ray. It is your birthday."   
Maraiah said. Tyson, Kai, Max and Kenny gaped. "Ray, you didn't tell us it   
was your birthday." They all said in unison. "Uh..... Uhmm.... I uh." Ray   
couldn't think of anythging to say. "Ray never told us when his birthday was   
either. We only found out, because we asked his mother." Lee said, and   
started laughing. The others were still in shock.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After celebrating Rays birthday. (A/N: Big problems to plan, would be to long   
and boring to write out at this point.) Tyson came to sit outside on the   
back-garden step. Ray was already there. "How comes you never tell anyone   
when your birthday is Ray?" Tyson asked. Ray looked at him, not knowing what   
to say. Five minutes passed before Ray answered Tyson. "I've never really   
celebrated my birthday. My Father always said that birthdays are just days.   
He didn't believe that they were important. So we never celebrated any."   
Ray said. Tysons eyes widened. But before he could question Ray any further,   
Ray got up and went inside. "Oh well, when he's ready. He'll talk to us."   
Tyson thought as he went in to join the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: If this chapter was rubbish. I'm really sorry. But I've said it before,   
and I'll say it again. I am absolutly rubbish at action scenes.   
  
KAI: Ain't that the truth.  
  
MAX: Don't be mean Kai. She's had a bad day.  
  
ME: Oh I called Mariah's Gallux, a wildcat, because I can't tell exactly what   
type of cat it is. I know it's not a tiger. If anyone wants to tel me. Please   
feel free. And could someone please tell me some of the All Stars and   
Majestic's attacks. I'm having trouble finding them out and I really need   
them for next chapter. Thanx. bye everyone. 


	12. The All Stars VS The Majestics

ME: Hi again everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: So who's after Ray. Max or Kenny.  
  
ME: I'm deciding at the end of this fic.   
  
KAI: I hope evryone votes for Max's one. That is truly evil.  
  
KENNY: Yeah. I used Dizzi to hack into your files. Where did you get the   
idea for Max?  
  
ME: THAT was an inspired brainwave. HEY! you hacked my files too. *curses in   
greek and japanease* nothing is sacred these days. *sulks*  
  
KAI: THAT was one evil brainwave.  
  
ME: *smirks* Well... When I have a brainwave. I really have a brainwave.   
Anyway's, enough of this. On with the chapter. Kenny, do the disclaimer   
please.  
  
KENNY: Why me?  
  
ME: Because, Tyson, Ray and Max are trying to beat my brothers at Smash Bro's   
Mellee. I think that's what it's called anyway. *points at the T.V. Where   
Tyson, Ray and Max are all playing on a Nintendo Gamecube, with my brothers.*  
  
KENNY: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Twelve - The All Stars VS The Majestics.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeBreakers and White Tigers got on their bus and went to the stadium   
to watch the match between The All Stars and The Majestics. "Hey, you guys.   
This match'll decide who you're facing in the finals tomorrow. Who do you   
think'll win?" Mariah said. "They're both good teams. I think their chances   
are fifty-fifty." Ray said. They got off the bus and walked into the stadium.   
They took their seats and waited for the match to start. Emily bought Carla   
up to sit with them.  
  
"Hello boys. And of course White Tigers. And hello Emily. Aren't you supposed   
to be with your team?" They heard Mr Dickenson from behind them. "Oh Hey Mr   
D." Tyson said. "The match doesn't start for a few minutes. I just bought   
Carla up, to sit with the others." Emily said. They saw Cherry behind Mr   
Dickenson. "Hey Cherry." Tyson said. "Hey Ty. Bet you still had trouble   
waking up." Cherry said. "Of course he did. Kai was gonna use the jug on him   
again." Hikari said brightly. Cherry laughed. "Hey Hikari. Hey Carla. Here   
you go." Cherry said. Holding out a chocolate bar for each. Before Kai or   
Emily could stop them, Hikari and Carla had grabbed the chocolate bars, and   
started eating them. With a quick thank you. "Oh My God. Chocolate makes her   
more hyper then coke does." Kai said, cringing. "Oh and you think it doesn't   
make Carla hyper." Emily said, shuddering. Cherry laughed more. "Oh don't   
worry. I know how to get them to sleep when they're hyper." Cherry said. Kai   
and Emily grinned. "I suppose that means that you'll look after them tonight,   
when they won't sleep?" Emily questioned. Kai smirked. "Of course." Cherry   
said. "Oh man. Cherry's gonna regret that decision." Tyson thought to   
himself. Emily told Carla to behave, then left to go to her team.  
  
They all talked for a few minutes then they saw Jazzman at his podium again.   
"The match is about to start you guys." Tyson said. They all watched as   
Jazzman satrted to speak.  
  
"HEY GUYS AND GALS. WE'RE HERE TODAY TO FIND OUT WHO'S GOING TO THE FINALS   
WITH THE BLADEBREAKERS, TOMORROW. THE TEAMS ARE, THE MAJESTICS AND THE ALL   
STARS. THE FIRST MATCH IS OLIVER OF THE MAJESTICS, AGAINST EDDIE THE ALL   
STARS." Jazzman yelled into his microphone.   
  
Oliver and Steve stepped up to the dish. "Get ready to go down." Steve said.   
Oliver just smiled. They got ready to launch their blades. "3....2....1....  
LET IT RIIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. "Go Tryhorn." Steve yelled. Tryhorn   
emerged. "Stampede Rush." Steve yelled. Tryhorn went in for the finish. "Not   
so fast," Oliver yelled. "Unicolyon, dodge it." The pink BeyBlade dodged the   
attack and Unicolyon emerged. "How did you dodge my attack." Steve yelled in   
frustration. "That's my secret, Unicolyon, Earthshake Attack." Oliver yelled.   
Unicolyon attacked Tryhorn, and Steve's blade flew out of the dish. "AND THE   
WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS OLIVER!!!" The crowd cheered.   
  
"THE SECOND MATCH IS ENRIQUE OF THE MAJESTICS, AGAINST MICHEAL OF THE ALL   
STARS." Jazzman yelled. Micheal and Enrique stepped up to the dish. "I hope   
you're prepared to lose." Enrique said. "In your dreams." Micheal said   
smirking. They prepared to launch their blades. "3..2...1...LET IT RIIIP!!!"   
Jazzman yelled into the microphone. Enrique and Micheal launched their   
blades. "Go Amphylion. Double Team Attack." Enrique yelled.   
  
"Hey Enriques using a new attack." Tyson said. The othe were all watching, as   
Micheal try desperatly to dodge it. Finally, Micheal got out of it. "Trygle.   
Flaming Fastball Attack." Micheal yelled at his blade. The golden eagle took   
Enrique by surprise. Micheal took advantage of his surprise, and Amphylion   
was sent flying out of the dish. "AND THE WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH IS   
MICHEAL." Jazzman yelled. Enrique looked very confused.  
  
"THE THIRD MATCH IS, ROBERT OF THE MAJESTICS, AGAINST EDDIE OF THE ALL   
STARS." Jazzman yelled. Robert and Eddie prepared to kaunch their blades.   
"You are going down." Eddie said. Robert just smirked. "3..2....1...LET IT   
RIIIP!!!" Jazzman yelled. They launched their blades. "I'm ending this   
quickly. Griffolyon, Wing Dagger." Robert yelled. Eddie's blade went flying   
out of the dish. "AND THE WINNER OF THE THIRD MATCH IS ROBERT, WHICH MEANS   
THE MAJESTICS WILL GO AGAINST THE BLADEBREAKERS, IN THE FINALS TOMORROW. LET   
THE BEST TEAM WIN." Jazzman yelled.   
  
Tyson looked down at Robert. "Yeah," Tyson thought. "Let the best team win."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if any of the attacks are wrong. I   
just couldn't think of any. I hope they're right. If they aren't please tell   
me. so that I know for next time.   
  
KAI: Yeah. She needs all the help she can get.  
  
ME: Hey Kai. Naomi Azuki gave me a new super hyper frying pan, to hit Kaiba   
with in my Yu-Gi-Oh fic, but I might decide to use it on you, if you don't   
behave. *glares*  
  
KAI: *sulks*  
  
MAX: Please R&R. *edges towards bottle of coke*  
  
ME: Max, don't you DARE try it. *glares, and holds new super hyper frying   
pan, menacingly*  
  
MAX: *gulps*  
  
RAY: If you have any problems, then tell Lady Blade in your reveiws.  
  
TYSON: And she will answer them when she updates.  
  
KENNY: This is sooo cool. *reading Dizzi's screen*  
  
ME: You are not hacking my computor files again. *glares8  
  
KENNY: Uhmmm...........No. *sweatdrops and hides Dizzi behind his back*  
  
ME: O.K. Oh I said Olivers blade's pink, because it looks pink to me. Please   
feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. 


	13. The Finals and a Miracle beforehand

ME: Hi again. Next chapter will be my last one I'm afraid. Then I'm posting   
Ray's.  
  
KAI: Are you posting Max's afterwards?  
  
ME: Don't know yet.  
  
KAI: PLEASE PEOPLE!!! Vote for Max.  
  
ME: *shrugs. Looks to see Ray looking at Dizzi's screen* What are you up to   
Ray?  
  
RAY: Uhmmm............Nothing? *hides Dizzi*  
  
KAI: It would be much more convincing if you lef the question mark out Ray.  
  
RAY: Shut up, you Baka. I was hoping that she wouldn't notice.  
  
KAI: ADMIT IT!!! You were hacking her files, weren't you?" *Kai smirks at   
Ray evilly*  
  
RAY: I was not. *hides Dizzi even further behind his back*  
  
ME: Ray I wasn't born yesterday.  
  
RAY: EEEP!!! O-O. *runs while Lady Blade chases him with the new super hyper   
frying pan*  
  
MAX: Hey where are Tyson and Chief?  
  
KAI: Tyson's in the kitchen and Chief is trying to outsmart Lady Blades evil   
nine year old brother. It isn't an easy task.  
  
MAX: O.K. I'll do the disclaimer. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - The Finals. (And a Miracle Beforehand)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four teams made it back to the hostal. It was pretty late when they got   
back, and all of them (Except for the two chibi's) were tired. "Don't worry.   
I'll take care of it." Cherry said. "I did promise." She added. Johnny looked   
at her as if to say `it's your funeral' and went upstairs to bed. The others   
followed his lead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four hours later, Kai was bothered by the dead silence. He was sure that   
Carla and Hikari would be wrecking furniture by now. But everything was   
completely silent. Kai threw on a bathrobe and decided to check it out. "Hey   
Kai. What's up?" Tyson said. He was groggy from sleep. "The squirts are   
totally silent." Kai said. That woke Tyson up quickly. "You don't think she   
killed them do you?" Kai asked Tyson. Tyson was trying not to laugh. "Kai, my   
sister wouldn't kill anyone." Tyson said. He threw on a bathrobe and they   
both went downstairs. They peered into the front room. They saw Cherry,   
sleeping on the sofa. She looked cold. Tyson grabbed a spare blanket from one   
of the cupboards and tucked it around her. Kai had gone up to look in the   
room, that Carla and Hikari were sharing. They were both fast asleep.   
  
He came down to see Tyson putting the blanket over his sister. "Tyson, your   
sister has to be the ninth wonder of the world. She must be some miracle   
maker." Kai whispered. "Why's that?" Tyson asked. "She got both of the   
chibi's to sleep. They were both as hyper as humming birds. Now they're   
sleeping like mice." Kai whispered again. They both went and looked into the   
room, to confirm that Kai wasn't dillusional. Then, both of them went to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day. Everyone woke up and got dressed. They were all excited about   
the match that day. The Majestics and BladeBreakers, wished each-other luck   
and climbed onto their buses. When they reached the stadium. The White Tigers   
and All Stars, went to sit in the stands. Cherry took Hikari and Carla to sit   
in the stands with her, and Mr Dickenson. "Good luck guys." Cherry said.   
"Good luck big brother." Hikari called out. Carla waved. Mr Dickenson went   
with them.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai and Ray all walked into the crowded stadium. They saw   
The Majestics on the opposite side. It was decided that Tyson would go first,   
Ray would go second, and Kai would be the last. "IT'S THE LAST DAY OF THE   
TOURNAMENT. THE FINALS MATCH UP IS THE BLADEBREAKERS VS THE MAJESTICS." Tyson   
stepped up to the dish, only to be faced with Oliver. "THE FIRST MATCH IS   
TYSON FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS, AGAINST OLIVER OF THE MAJESTICS."  
  
Both bladers prepared to launch their blades. "3.....2.....1.........LET IT   
RIIIP!!!" Tyson heard Jazzman yell. "Unicolyon, Earthshake attack." Oliver   
yelled. Tyson wanted to finish as soon as posible. "Dragoon. Final Attack."   
Tyson yelled. The two blades clashed. Unicolyon was thrown out of the dish.   
"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS TYSON." Jazzman yelled. Tyson and   
Oliver walked away. Ray walked past Tyson and up to the dish. He was facing   
Enrique. "THE SECOND MATCH IS RAY FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS, AGAINST ENRIQUE OF   
THE MAJESTICS." Jazzman yelled. The two launched their blades.  
  
"Go Amphylion. Double Team Attack." Enrique yelled. "Drigger. Tiger Claw   
Attack." Ray yelled. Both blades clashed, head on. There was a lot of smoke.   
But when it cleared, Drigger was the one standing. "AND THE WINNER OF THE   
SECOND MATCH IS RAY." Jazzman yelled.   
  
Kai went up tro the dish, and came face to face with Robert. "AND THE THIRD   
MATCH IS KAI OF THE BLADEBREAKERS, AGAINST ROBERT OF THE MAJESTICS." Jazzman   
yelled. Robert and Kai launched their blades. "Griffolyon, Wing Dagger."   
Robert yelled. "Dranzer, dodge and use Fire Arrow." Kai yelled. Dranzer   
slammed into Griffolyons' side. Griffolyon went flying out of the dish. "AND   
THE WINNER OF THE THIRD MATCH IS KAI. MAKING THE BLADEBREAKERS, THE   
UNDISPUTED CHAMPIONS OF THE ENGLAND TOURNAMENT." Jazzman yelled.  
  
They all congratulated each other and were celebrating. All of them laughing.   
The Majestics, All Stars and White Tigers joined them. So did Cherry, Hikari,   
Carla and Mr Dickenson. As the crowd cheered them on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
MAX: Don't forget to R&R.  
  
KAI: And please vote for Max's story after Ray's.  
  
RAY: HEY! KAI!  
  
KAI: What?  
  
ME: If you have any questions, please put them in you reviews and I will   
answer them when I next update. Next chapter is my last chapter though. I'm   
gonna start on Ray's fic after that. Bye peoples, til next time. 


	14. Good Or Bad News You Decide

ME: O.K. people. this is my last chapter. Ray's one will be much better. I   
promise.   
  
RAY: Can't you just not do mine?  
  
ME: Nope. Sorry.   
  
RAY: *sulks*  
  
TYSON: YAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
KAI: Don't worry about it Ray. It can't be as horrible as mine.  
  
MAX: He's right you know. Lighten up Ray.  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tragic Past 2-Tyson.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Good or Bad. You Decide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two days after the tournament. We were ready to leave for the next   
tournament in Canada, when Cherry arrived. "Ty, I need to tell you something.   
It's O.K. for your friends to stay. It would probably be best if they did   
anyways." Cherry said. I waited. "Momma died in an accident last night."   
Cherry said. She started to relate the details. Momma had been crossing the   
street and didn't look to see if any cars were coming. She had stepped into   
the road. The guy in the car couldn't stop. She was killed on impact. She was   
drunk. I know that much. Even though she had liver cancer. Cherry tried to   
hide that from me. But I knew from the way she treaded over the subject that  
she'd been drunk, when she died.  
  
I should've felt bad. I didn't. I didn't feel anything. It was like seeing   
someone's death on the news. It didn't affect me at all. I hadn't seen my   
Momma for so long. She had become a practical stranger to me. Cherry   
understood. "I also came to tell you that Mr Dickenson has hired me to help   
you guys. He knows that Chief is your technician and he knows how to fix   
BeyBlades. I'm just an extra pair of hands. If you want me that is." Cherry   
said. Kenny was the first one to say anything. "I could always use some extra   
help." Kenny said. The others all welcomed her to the team. I didn't have to   
say anything. Cherry always knew how I felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the funeral, we boarded the plane for our next destination. The   
Canadian Tournament. He got a package from home. Ever since he got it though,   
he's been acting really strange. Very serious, almost sad. It was bothering   
me, and the others. Whenever we asked him. He told us that he didn't want to   
talk about it.  
  
He'll tell us what's up soon. At least I hope so. I really hope that he   
opened up to us. We are his friends after all. He was being very closed up   
and had gone into his own shell. Well we are going to the Canadian Tournament   
now, so he'll have to snap out of it soon. Well I know Ray will tell us   
what's up eventually. Until then, all we can do is try to be there for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short. I'm going to start Ray's   
fic next. It should be up soon.   
  
RAY: *still sulking*  
  
KAI: Ray, you knew that she was gonna get to you sooner or later. Don't be so   
glum.  
  
TYSON: Yeah dude. She did Kai, then me. She'll get to Kenny and Max too.  
  
RAY: *still sulking*  
  
ME: Bye peoples. I should have Ray's fic posted by tomorrow. I hope everyone   
enjoys. Bye until next time. 


End file.
